Eventualmente
by HelenaconH
Summary: Tiempo nos explica el por qué de su ausencia y nos cuenta de su gran amor.


**N.A:** Gracias, **Kenhara** por tu comentario en Acosador, no puedo responderte por otro medio, pero fue lindo ver un comentario salvaje aparecer jajaja tomando en cuenta lo muerto del fandom en esta plataforma.

 **H**

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes y mundos mencionados pertenecen a **The Snipster** , autora del cómic **A Matter of Life and Death**.

 **Eventualmente**

Difícil, esa es la palabra; tan común y corriente que parece mentira, pero es que en ella puedo explicarme, explicarte cómo fue todo.

Los habitantes de Ithis fuimos creados según las necesidades surgieron, y estas, tardaron eones entre una y otra, haciendo de mi presencia una cosa antigua, solitaria, intocable e inalcanzable. Nunca quise eso.

Cuando Vida llegó yo estaba ocupado, conociéndome, entendiéndome: debía aprender mi papel en todo este gran absurdo que decidieron El Creador y El Destructor. Irónicamente, por más que quise, no tuve tiempo de acudir a su llamado.

Mi trabajo fue agotador durante el periodo de nacimiento; organizar la secuencia temporal de cada reino fue la cosa más grande que haré en mi existencia, sin embargo, comparable con la responsabilidad de cuidar de los tres tiempos: mi mano que sostenía el pasado de pronto notaba como se tornaba sumamente pesado, el presente a cada segundo demandaba una mayor sincronía y el futuro siempre ha sido impredecible, hasta para mi, el ser que se encarga de fabricar las posibles realidades alternas.

Tan enfrascado estuve, que para cuando al fin fue el momento de presentarme a los demás, la idea preconcebida de "el dios Tiempo" fue más poderosa que cualquier buena intención.

No puedo alterar el pasado, no observo el presente, ni escribo sobre piedra el futuro; yo conservo una memoria colectiva, cuido de los eventos y pongo a disposición de los ejecutores un abanico de posibilidades. No soy una criatura infinita con rostro estelar, ni una voz encerrada en un manto de estrellas, que a su vez es presa de cuatro paredes. Soy una persona que para administrar su poder necesita cambiar de forma, como cualquier otro ser de este Reino.

¡Soy Tiempo! Y sólo hice mi trabajo justo como se me pidió: con precisión.

En mi destierro vi que no era el único; Muerte también sufría la separación impuesta por los otros, no obstante, unirme a él me pareció imprudente. El era mitad Nim, mitad Ithis y lo admito, temí como cualquiera. Me arrepiento profundamente ¿Por qué? Porque le vi, lo observé y lo comprendí.

En mis paseos siempre fui el ajeno. Muerte caminaba por fuera de los Jardines Colgantes sin ser invitado a pasar, tal vez con la esperanza de un saludo cordial, en cambio yo... yo no quise lidiar con esos elitistas y de plano, rodeé todos los puntos de encuentro. No sería un mendigo.

Por tanto, como dije, ahora me arrepiento. Pude verlo siendo rondado por él, por Vida... intentar hacerle sonreír, vi a Muerte preguntándole qué cosas oculta en sus pensamientos, coqueteando el uno con el otro. También estuve presente en el otro periodo, cuando nadie entendió qué pasaba, el rechazo violento. Como una sombra, siempre, observé cuando se buscaron para escupirse mutuamente. Los vi incluso cuando todo parecía ir bien, cuando se confesaron. No pude, no quise... cuando consumaron ese nuevo amor que se profesaron. Cuando eso pasó, yo ya estaba a los pies de Muerte.

Nos conocimos, en la amplia extensión de la palabra, durante el (ahora sabido) olvido de Vida. Él parecía frágil y no lo era. Sólo estaba dolido.

Yo lo saludé desde la distancia, agitando mi mano, él respondió y las veces siguientes también. En ocasiones nos encontrábamos en un mismo lugar y se escapaba de mis labios un "hola ¿Qué tal?". Lo recuerdo, fue sencillo por aquel entonces, yo ya había asumido que estaba equivocado en torno al Juez y él buscaba canalizar su enojó. No sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo.

Nos reuníamos a menudo en privado, con los sirvientes como únicos testigos de la naciente amistad. Miles de años pasaron para que pudiera apenas tomarlo de las manos. Yo fui blando y fácil, realmente anhelaba sin saberlo el contacto con alguien, y él apenas podía sacarse de la cabeza a Vida. Lo intentó, lo intentamos.

Cada vez que todo se volvía intimo el fantasma del favorito de Ithis se hacía presente. Un recuerdo, un acto de desdén o un misterioso regalo llegaba a sus pies. No pudimos profundizar nuestra relación y terminamos distanciándonos.

Yo ya lo amaba, a pesar de eso Muerte escogió una de las realidades paralelas donde Vida lo llenaba otra vez, declarándose devoto a ese sujeto.

Pretendimos que nada ocurrió, pero como guardián de la memoria colectiva del universo, que todos llaman pasado, eso es algo casi imposible de hacer. Opté por continuar cómo lo había hecho antes de Muerte: haciendo un paso al costado, pensando en que nadie jamás supo de lo nuestro.

Ellos dos se reconciliaron tras una seguidilla de curiosos eventos, entonces me cuestioné si tuve algún valor para él. Lo admito, no fue mi mejor momento: pasaba días completo escudriñando en el pasado, recordando y preguntándome debería hacerlo también en el futuro, saber si algún día estaríamos juntos otra vez. Lo hice, vi los distintos posibles futurios. Fue vergonzoso.

Esperé mi momento. El instante preciso tardó cerca de cien años, pero me armé de valor y nos reencontramos. Ellos habían terminado una segunda vez, en esta oportunidad Muerte decidió que ya no lo quería a su al rededor: estaba hasta la coronilla de ser cuestionado, dolido aun por descubrir el olvido, por no tener la capacidad de poder recordarlo, de ser acusado e incomprendido y ser defendido sin solicitarlo, ser subestimado.

El presente en El Reino Mortal, la Tierra tuvo una falla: un agujero con diámetro de 30 metros en Fukokua, Japón, apareció. A veces ocurría con la aparición de agujeros negros o túneles de gusano, un error en la secuencia temporal que conseguía generar desastres. La avenida que colapsó dejó heridos y algunos fallecidos debido al foramen de más de 15 metros de profundidad. Sí, Muerte y yo estuvimos ahí.

Me miró con reproche mientras marcaba cada polilla. Yo había llevado mis sirvientes para que zurcieran el agujero negro y me senté sobre los escombros a observar. Podría esperar 5 minutos más.

—¿Por qué siempre tengo que encontrarme con todos en esta clase de situaciones? — Dijo Muerte, cansado.

— Podemos encontrarnos en otras... ¿Puedo invitarte a mi casa?—. Para él debió ser más que evidente mi intención.

— Lo pensaré...

Días después estaba sentado en mi salón con una caja entre las manos, aguardando a mi presencia.

— Esta es una prueba, es el símbolo de un hecho— Pronunció en cuando me acomodé en el sofá de enfrente. — Te entrego estas... cosas — continuó, vaciando el contenido abruptamente sobre la mesa del café. — Tú que cuidas del pasado, quédate con el mio. Yo no lo quiero más.

— ¿Es son los regalos de Vida? — Él asintió— ¿Por qué no los destruyes?

— Hazlo lo que creas pertinente.

Nunca supe ni sabré si no tenía la valentía de hacerlo él mismo o si quería que yo supiera que El Creador y El Juez habían acabado por fin.

Desde entonces volvieron los encuentros regulares; eramos amigos otra vez y tal como en el principio, todo fue resguardado del los ojos de los demás. Yo estaba bien con eso, en mi corazón estaba asumida la abismal distancia entre los habitantes de Ithis y mi ser, sin embargo, no lo estaba que Vida ignorara los deseos de Muerte y continuara haciendo guiños a lo que alguna vez fueron; el asiento uno junto al otro en las reuniones, las apariciones casuales para ayudarle en lo que necesite, algunos nuevos objetos inusuales en los sitios favoritos de Muerte... Los celos me comían por dentro.

Probábamos una nueva infusión sentados en uno de los patios de Muerte, una bebida deliciosa, pero empalagosa.

— Amor fue muy gentil al recomendarte este té ¿De qué es?

— De... De magnolias.— Contestó inseguro.

— ¿Por qué te lo dio? — Ya no quise seguir bebiéndolo, y dejé con desgano la taza en su plato.

— Ella dice que es para el estrés, la ansiedad y la depresión... Creo que— Golpeé la mesa con ambos puños, haciendo saltar ligeramente el juego de té y su contenido.

Muerte me quedó viendo unos segundos y luego tomó las servilletas tratando de limpiar todo con rostro de enfado.

— Lo siento. Muerte... estoy harto.

— ¿Y por eso tienes que hacer escándalo? Sé que no te gusta Vida, pero no tiene nada que ver... fue Amor.

— No me interesa quién fue. Me importa que tú seas feliz ¿Necesitas una infusión mágica de parte de la diosa del Amor para serlo otra vez? ¿Ella te ve así, deprimido por acabar con él?— Definitivamente perdí la paciencia.

— ¡Estoy confundido!— Me gritaba, poniéndose de pie y yo lo imité. — ¡Es difícil! Ocultar la verdad de los ojos de Amor ¿Haz tratado eso alguna vez? ¡No! — Comenzaba a caminar hacia el interior de su hogar.

— ¿Cuál verdad? Oye... — Lo alcancé en un pasillo. — Yo puedo hacerte feliz ¿Lo hice una vez antes? ¿Recuerdas? — Estaba tomándolo por el brazo.

— Sí.

Se giró sobre los talones y me miró. Esos orbes ámbar furioso me observaban minuciosamente. No hizo falta decir algo más, yo era esa confusión, con eso me di por pagado. Mi corazón latía desbocado. Me permitió abrazarlo, contenerlo y acariciar su cabello una vez más.

No rompió a llorar de la emoción y no sonrió con felicidad absoluta: parecía absorto en sus pensamientos y a mi no me importó. Estaba con Muerte nuevamente.

En medio de un corredor mal iluminado me agaché para besarle. Su piel era tibia y sus manos frías: quise entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos, pero el agarre de Muerte fue muy suave y apenas si pude. Busqué sus labios; suaves y húmedos... el contacto fue largo, al principio no respondió con la misma pasión que yo, me hizo sentir ligeramente fuera de lugar, pero luego cambió: se colgó a mi cuello y su respiración me pareció tornarse agitada... podía sentir su lengua adentrarse en mi boca.

Acalorado, me separé para recuperar el aire. Muerte comenzó a tirar de mi ropa, insinuando que le siguiera. Confundido, hice caso y llegamos a su habitación ¿Cuantas veces estuvimos ahí con nefastos resultados? ¿Era la misma cama donde se acostaba con Vida? Alejé esos pensamientos de mi cabeza cuando volví a probar sus labios. Nos enfrascamos tanto en el uno con el otro que no noté en qué momento terminamos recostados sobre el edredón. "¿Estas seguro de...?" quise saber, no obstante, me calló con un dedo desnudo, sin el manto negro que lo caracterizaba. Entonces sus manos eran tibias y hábilmente forcejeaban con mi ropa. Me quitó la parte superior y yo quise verlo a los ojos, mas me fue imposible, él se había levantado para revolver un cajón.

Acercándome por detrás le abrasé y luego de pequeños besos en la nuca decidí acariciarlo con otra intención. Saqué su camisa del pantalón y metí mi mano bajo esta, tocando su abdomen. Era sedoso y duro. Mi entrepierna ardía.

En silenció y a empujones, caí nuevamente sentado sobre la cama. Muerte había dejado una pequeña botella sobre la mesita de noche y me había permitido ver cómo se quitaba parte de la ropa sólo para indicarme que terminara el trabajo. Bajé con cuidado sus pantalones y contemplé el bulto creciente que escondía. Quise tocarlo, quitarle la ropa interior...no se me autorizó.

Yo no sabía de las inclinaciones de Muerte en la cama, nunca me las imaginé y me sorprendí cuando fui obligado a recostarme. Se sentó sobre mi, de espaldas, con su culo directo sobre mi pene. Apenas un par de capas de tela nos separaban. No podía soportar el calor y el palpitar que estaba sintiendo. Él aparentaba burlarse de mí, moviendo su cadera en círculos. Apenas podía aguantar. Se quitó de encima para bajar la cremallera de mi pantalón, liberando la erección que aprisionaba. Hasta cierto punto, fue un alivio: metió su mano bajo la última prenda que llevaba y comenzó a bombear, apretando con fuerza al llegar a la punta, una vez, dos...no podía aguantarme, estaba mojando con liquido preseminal, tres y me corrí.

Muerte dijo "no te preocupes", cuando mi pene se convirtió en una cosa blanda y esponjosa. Él se vistió con ropa más cómoda y me invitó a dormir junto a él. Yo no tenía sueño, sólo deseaba no haber acabado tan pronto, desatendiendo el hecho que en ningún momento cruzamos palabra. Más tarde me di cuenta que estaba despechado, que ni siquiera lo pude ver a la cara durante el encuentro.

Así retomamos esta relación egoísta: lo ambiciono exclusivamente para mi y él intenta tapar el sol con un dedo. Me gustaría poder creer que puedo cambiar eso, que tal vez un día lo haga verdaderamente feliz, que mi amor propio será superior a mi adoración por Muerte, mas soy el guardián de los tres tiempos y puedo estudiar todos los posibles futuros: nunca estaré seguro de la reciprocidad de mi querer y El Benefactor estará al asecho del Juez eternamente.

 **FIN**

 **N.A:** ¡Esto me costó un huevo que no tengo y un ovario! Espero que este Tiempo se diferencie un poco del headcanon de "Tiempo todo poderoso omnipresente".

Ok, siento que **necesito explicar** lo siguiente: en un universo donde todos los personajes que llevan títulos de dioses son personas vulnerables, tienen prohibiciones y no son todopoderosos... ¡No puede encajar un personaje OP Gary Stu! Y si se lo preguntan, sí, él era virgen y las cosas no salen bien a la primera jamás.

Si te gustó esta historia, hay más en mi perfil.

 **H**


End file.
